Who do you Love?
by luckluck5201314
Summary: Tai and Matt realized their feelings for Sora. Who will she choose?
1. Who do you love?

****This is my second fanfiction. I decided to write this because i read some pretty interesting stories about Tai, Matt, and Sora's love triangle. Please review so I can improve on my writing the next few chapters. Enjoy

**Disclamer: I do not own digimon**

* * *

><p><strong>Who do you Love?<strong>

Tai's House

Tai was sitting on his couch watching a soccer game on television. His favorite team was playing in the finals, but his attention was not on the game. He was busy thinking about a certain girl he has known for a while. It was a girl that he went on crazy adventures with in the digital world about four years ago. "Sora…" He was murmuring the name of the girl in his dreams. He had to go back to visit her and tell her how she felt.

"Tai, why do you look so down? Your favorite soccer team is playing, why aren't you paying attention to it?" Agumon was concerned because Tai never acted like this, especially with his favorite soccer team on television.

Once again, Tai spoke of Sora's name. Agumon then realized what was going on. Tai was in love with Sora but didn't know what to do. Being the all so helpful digimon he is, Agumon decided to have a talk about this with Tai. "Hey Tai, why do you keep saying Sora's name?" As if he didn't hear, Tai just kept murmuring Sora's name. "TAI!"

Finally the teenager in love woke up from his trance and looked at Agumon. "Yes buddy?"

"Why are you so out of it today? Your favorite team is on, why aren't you watching it."

"What are you talking about? I am watching it."

"No, you're just saying Sora's name over and over again. If you like her, just go tell her how you feel."

"I don't know Agumon, I just don't think she feels the same way, or that I'm ready for this."

"Come on Tai, if you don't go now, it'll be too late."

"Ok Agumon, I guess you're right, let's go." With that, Tai and Agumon ran out to find Sora.

Matt's House

Matt was in the middle of his band rehearsal, but there was something that kept popping into his mind. All his band members have been noticing Matt's concentration running all over the place. They knew something was up in his mind, but no one knew what. "Hey Matt, what did you think of our run through today?" One of his band members asked, but Matt was too busy dreaming to hear him. "Matt?"

Finally, he has woken up in the trance. "Oh sorry, what were you saying?" He looked around at his band members embarrassed. "Sorry guys, something's been on my mind lately, so I guess I'll end the rehearsal right now?" All the band members then left Matt's house.

"Is something wrong Matt?" Gabumon came walking in when he noticed the band ended practice. "You ended rehearsal an hour earlier than normal, is something on your mind?"

"Oh no Gabumon, nothing's wrong." Matt lied, not because he didn't trust Gabumon, but because he himself didn't know what was happening. All he knew was that a certain girl is constantly on his mind, for reasons unknown and unheard of to the teenager. "Hey Gabumon"

"What's up Matt?"

"If a girl keeps popping into your head, what does it mean?"

"What do you mean?" Gabumon didn't understand what Matt was asking.

"You see, a girl," He paused for a second, thinking should he tell Gabumon her name, "Sora, I can't stop thinking her. Do you know what that means Gabumon? I sure don't know…"

"Maybe you should go talk to her?" As a digimon, Gabumon didn't know anything about love, so he just suggested something that sounded easiest.

"You're right, maybe I will go and talk to her. You want to come along too?" Gabumon nodded and the two of them left for Sora's house.

Sora's House

"Biyomon I'm leaving now. Mind watching the house for me?" Since it was a weekend and Sora had nothing to do, she promised her mother that she would go and help out at the flower shop. She waved Biyomon goodbye and left on her way to the flower shop.

About half an hour after Sora left, Tai rang the doorbell to Sora's apartment. Biyomon flew up to the window to see Tai and Agumon standing there. She opened the door to greet the two. "Good morning Tai, Agumon. How are you two doing?"

"Good morning Biyomon, is Sora here right now?" Tai asked as the pink digimon opened the door for him.

"I'm sorry, but Sora just went out to the flower shop to help her mother. Is there something you'd like me to leave a message for her when she comes back?" Biyomon replied to Tai's question.

"Oh, I guess we'll just go to the flower shop to look for her. Let's go Agumon." With that, Tai went on his way out of the apartment. Agumon waved good bye to the fellow digimon and followed after Tai. On the way out the two bumped into another duo, Matt and Gabumon. He stopped running, "Hey Matt, what brings you here?"

"I should be asking you the same question." The blond sounded annoyed that Tai had stopped him from his goal of speaking to Sora. Agumon and Gabumon trailed in after their respective partners. The two digimon seemed to be lost in their own conversation to bother about what the two teenagers were talking about.

"I just went to Sora's house, but she wasn't there."

"Oh? Where is she then?" The curious Matt wanted to know the whereabouts of the girl he was planning to talk to.

"She went to her mom's flower shop to help, so I'm going there to look for her right now."

"Oh, ok then I guess I'll go look for her there." Although they didn't want each other's company, they decided to walk to Sora's flower shop together. They felt that whatever they were going to talk to Sora about was too personal, even for their best friend.

Upon reaching the flower shop, the two teenages walked in to find Sora. "Welcome!" She greeted as soon as she heard the door open. When she turned around, she noticed her two best friends standing at the door. "Tai, Matt! What brings you here?" She was obviously very excited to see them, but she didn't notice the two digimon walking in.

"I had something to talk to you about." Tai was the first to answer. The tone of his voice sounded desperate. "Matt had to talk to you too, so he decided to follow me." Matt rolled his eyes at the statement Tai had made for him. "So Sora, can I talk to you in private?"

Sora looked shocked by his request, but she still complied with her friend's request. They went to the back of the flower shop and left Matt, Agumon, and Gabumon waiting by the door. When they were far away enough from Matt, Sora turned around and looked Tai in the eye. "So Tai, what did you want to talk to me about that Matt can't hear us?"

Tai was hesitant on telling Sora, but he did it anyways. "Well, there's something I want to tell you."

"Tai I already know that, now get on with it."

"Ok, so I've been thinking a lot about you lately, so I was wondering, will you go out with me?" Sora covered her mouth with her hands. She couldn't believe her ears. Tai Kamiya had just asked her out. She had known him since primary school, they were best friends, but the thought of dating him had never crossed her mind before. She didn't know how to respond to her best friend's confession. "Uh Sora, it's fine if you say no, I won't force you." Sora was still in shock, but then she noticed her best friend was still standing there awaiting her reply.

"No Tai, it's not that. I just need some time to think it over." She put her head down, still deep in thought. "Just give me some time to take all this in. In the meantime, I think Matt is still waiting to have his talk with me, so I'm going to go back outside and find him." With that, the two went back to where Matt was waiting. The look on his face made it clear he was annoyed, but he was still waiting patiently for his turn. Sora also noticed the two digimon talking to each other on the floor that she didn't notice before. "So Matt, did you want to talk to me about something too?" She tried keeping a smile towards Matt and not showing any sign of what she and Tai had been talking about.

"Yea, by the way Sora, is it ok if we talk in private too?" Matt asked more politely than Tai did earlier.

"Sure Matt, why not?" With that, the two walked back to where Tai and Sora were speaking earlier. "So what did you want to tell me?"

"Well," Matt gave a little pause. From the tone of his voice, Sora could tell he was nervous. This was the first time she's seen him nervous this way, so she knew something was wrong. "I've been thinking about you lately. I didn't know what it was until I saw you, it was love. We've known each other for years, so I was wondering…will you like to go out with me?"

Again, Sora was completely in shock to the request. Matt was also her best friend and the thought of going out with either Tai or Matt was never in her mind. She just be best friends with them and stay that way. But since the two boy's confession, she started to doubt her own feelings towards the two boys, not to mention that both of them had asked her the same thing at the same time. "I'm sorry Matt, but…I some time to think about it. I'm sorry for not being about to give you a reply at the moment please don't be mad." Although Matt was being more polite than Tai, even calmer and more patient with it, she still couldn't decide what to do or who to pick.

"It's ok Sora, I understand it's a little sudden. I'll give you as much time as you need, it's ok if you say no too, I won't mind, we'll still be friends." Matt was still very calm and polite with this whole situation. "I guess I'll be on my way out now, I wouldn't want to bother you too much when you're still working." With that he returned to where Tai was standing with Sora trailing after him.

"Finally," Tai was starting to get a bit impatient waiting for them, "What were you two talking about in there?"

"None of your business Tai, now let's leave and not bother Sora when she's working." But just as the four was about to leave, they met Sora's mom walking into the shop.

"Oh good morning Tai, Matt, what brings you children here?" Mrs. Takenouchi was obviously surprised to see her daughter's friends here.

"Good morning Mrs. Takenouchi," Said the well mannered blonde, "we just had something to talk to Sora about, please don't be mad at us for bothering Sora."

"No big deal, I'm just glad Sora has friends to talk to. You don't know how bored she'll get with no visiting her." She smiled at the two children, then at Sora.

"If you'll excuse us, we'll be taking our leave now, thank you very much for letting us come without notifying you." With that, Matt went out the door after waving good bye to Sora and dragged Tai with him. The two digimon just followed after them.

"What great friends you have Sora, you should be happy." Her mom was telling her.

"Very happy." Was all she said until they ended the conversation and got back to work. For the rest of the day, Sora was thinking about what had happened with the two boys, what to do, and how to reply to them.

* * *

><p>How was the story? I'm still wondering who to make Sora go out with. You can leave me a note or review saying who you want and help me on my decision. Thank you for reading and hope i can improve on my next few chapters<p> 


	2. Sora's Decision

Sorry for the late upload, but finals are coming up and my teachers are giving me lots of homework. I finally found time during this 3-day weekend to upload a chapter. Anyways, enjoy the new chapter.

Disclamer: I do not own digimon

* * *

><p><strong>Sora's Decision<strong>

Sora was staring at the ceiling, deep in thought. She's been in bed for an hour now and she is still awake. Excitement and confusion was keeping her awake. Her two best friends had just asked her out that morning at the flower shop. She's been rewinding everything that has happened since this morning. It was just too hard for her to accept their confession, especially from both Tai and Matt at the same time. She's known Tai since primary school, even before they went to the digital world. He's been her best friend longer than anyone she knows, and yet dating him just doesn't feel right. They've been best friends for so long that she didn't want their relationship to be ruined by something stupid like jumping to a boyfriend girlfriend relationship. Sora liked Tai as a brother, a best friend, not as a lover.

Matt, who had also asked her out earlier that day, had used a much more polite and soothing tone. Just last week, Sora went to see one of Matt's concert.

_Flashback_

_ "Hey Sora!" She turned her head to see Matt walking into the cafeteria._

_ "Oh hi Matt. What's up?"_

_ "Well, I have a concert tonight, so I was wondering would you like to come and watch my band perform?"The blond was hesitant in asking her, but Sora didn't notice._

_ "Sure, I'd love to. I bet you're going to do great tonight."_

_ "Thanks Sora, but I don't know about doing as good as you think we are."_

_ "Oh stop being so depressing, you're going to do everything flawlessly. Don't worry about it." Sora's looking more excited about the concert than Matt is._

_ "Thanks Sora, I hope to see you tonight." With that, Matt turned his back and started walking away."_

_ Later that day at Matt's concert, Sora arrived and took a seat in the front. When the concert was about to start, all the lights turned off and Matt came to the spotlight. She could hear his voice singing to the crowd, his guitar playing beautiful notes, his face showing his excitement towards the concert. She's never seen this side of Matt before. He's always been so out-of-it. Today she saw a different side of Matt, and she liked it very much._

_Flashback end_

Since that day, Sora felt she got closer to Matt. She got to know about Matt's interests in music and how it can turn him into a completely different person. When she told him how great he did, there was a smile Sora has never seen before. She felt something flying in her stomach, and it was the first time she's felt this way in her life. Today when Matt asked her out, that same feeling came back. The only difference this time was that she knew what the feeling was, it was love.

She now knew which of the two boys to choose. It became obvious once she realized what she's been feeling every time they did something together. It was Matt Ishida, the guy who she thought was always gloomy. He's always been so polite, treating her well, making her happy he was her friend. She had decided that first thing she does tomorrow at school will be to look for Matt and tell him how she feels. With this decision, she was satisfied with herself and was finally able to fall asleep.

Next day

"Matt!" The blonde turned his head.

"What's up little bro?" Matt said to his little brother, who was walking in his direction. He then noticed Kari was also walking towards him with TK's hand in her own hand. "Oh hey Kari," there was a short pause, "so you two are going out?"

Kari gave him a big smile. "Yes, it's so exciting. I'm so happy TK asked me out."

"Good congratulations to you two." Matt smiled back at the couple.

"Thanks Matt, but anyways, I wanted to ask you something." TK gave him a suspicious look. "Me and Kari saw you walking into Sora's flower shop yesterday. Who were you trying to buy flowers for?"

Matt then looked away, not wanting to tell TK what had happened yesterday. Just as he was about to reply, his savior came. "Matt!" He heard a girl's voice yelling his name. He turned around to find Sora running towards him.

"Good morning Sora, why are you running?" TK smiled at the running girl.

"Oh good morning TK, Kari." She looks down and sees the two of them holding hands. "Congratulations on getting together guys." She smiled, then turned to Matt. "Hey Matt, can I talk to you in private?"

"Sure. Bye TK, bye Kari, have fun." With that, Matt and Sora left to a place behind the school. "So what do you want to talk to me about?"

Sora looked at Matt nervously, then back down at the ground. "It's about yesterday."

"Yea, I know, I'm sorry about that. I'm ready for your answer, I understand if you say no and choose to be with Tai instead of me. I mean, you've known him longer than you've known me, and also..."

"No Matt," Sora cut him off, "I was going to say that I'd like to go out with you. I thought about it last night and I decided that I choose you over Tai." She felt very embarrassed saying this, but she knew it was the truth and she wanted to tell it to Matt.

"Really?" Matt was extremely shocked to hear that Sora felt the same way towards him as he did to her. Overnight, the only thing on his mind was how stupid he was to tell her when all she's going to do is say no and reject him. After hearing Sora's confession, he knew it was the right thing to do. The next thing he knew Sora jumped onto him and gave him a big hug. Totally shocked, Matt didn't know what to do but to hug back. When the two parted, they smiled at each other.

"Do you think we should go back now? Class is about to start." Sora spoke up.

"Yea, we probably should go back before we're late." With that said, the new couple walked back to class hand in hand.

* * *

><p>Sorry to all the Taiora fans, but i couldn't think of a way to make this story into a Taiora, maybe its just writer's block. Please spare me. Anyways, hope you enjoyed the new chapter. Lets hope i can get another chapter in asap. Please review so i can make the story better and thank you for reading :D<p> 


	3. The First Date

I just love writer's block, couldn't think of what to write. I wrote most of this chapter during class after i finished my final. Anyways, enjoy and please review. Please excuse any constant grammar mistakes and teach me how to fix them.

**Disclamer: I do not own Digimon**

* * *

><p><strong>The First Date<strong>

"Hey Sora," Matt said as he saw Sora in the cafeteria.

"Oh hey Matt," the excited girl cried as she saw her boyfriend walking towards her, "what's up?"

"Well, I was wondering if you were open on Saturday."

"I'll have to check my schedule when I get home, but why?"

"Well, I was hoping that if you were, we can go to the movies or something." This was the first time she's heard Matt do something like go to the movies. All along she's thought of him as someone quiet and secluded from the world. She's never imagined someone like Matt to ask her out on a date like that.

"Of course I'd like to go to the movies with you. I'll try to make time on Saturday, don't worry." Sora gave him a smile. Matt seemed happy that she was able to make it to the movies with him and returned the smile.

"Thanks Sora." With that done, the two returned back to eating their lunches.

When the two were about half way done with their lunch, Tai came walking into the cafeteria. "Hey Matt, hey Sora, how are you two doing?" When Sora saw him come, she looked down at her food with guilt and continued eating her lunch.

"Hey Tai," Matt said, "Care to join us for lunch?" he pointed towards an empty chair next to him.

"Sure, why not?" Tai sat down next to Matt then looked at Sora. "Hey Sora, why do you look so down?"

Continuing to stare at her food, Sora refused to look up at Tai. "Hey Tai." She said in a boring tone of voice. 'How am I supposed to face Tai? I chose Matt over him and I didn't even tell him.' The girl thought in guilt. Tai had decided not to press her any further and started a conversation with his best friend. As the two of them talked, Sora just sat in awkward silence filled with guilt, staring at her food, using her fork to roll the last piece of carrot back and forth.

The bell rang, it was time to get back to class. "Finally, the bell rang." Sora didn't want to tell her best friend about dating Matt behind his back. Tai had already left for his classroom, but she heard someone call her name.

"So Sora," She turned around before leaving for her class, "do you want to meet up on Saturday? Like at the movies or something?" Matt was trying to ask her on a date again.

"Sure Matt, I'd love to." They both smiled at each other then went back to their respective classes.

Matt's POV

Just as I was about to walk into my class, a red headed girl came running towards me. "MAAAATTTTTTT" was all I heard before being knocked down by the girl. I looked at her dazed, but managed to make out the girl's face. It was June, Davis's annoying little sister.

"Uh hi June…" I was obvious creeped out, but June was too obsessed to care. I was trying to get up as fast as I could. 'Oh no, this girl again, what am I supposed to do with her?'

"So Matt, are you open this Saturday?" June's high toned voice was hurting my ears. "I want to go watch a movie with you if you are."

'Ugh, this girl is so annoying.' "Sorry June, but I already had plans for Saturday." I saw June's face fill with sadness.

"Nooooo. Who is it Matt? Are you going with another girl? I know you are." With that, June ran away in tears.

"What did I ever do to deserve this?" I asked myself before walking into my class.

Normal POV

It was Saturday now and both Sora and Matt had been waiting for this day since Matt came up with the idea. Matt decided the day before that he would go pick up Sora instead of meeting her at the park. As he approached Sora's apartment, he was thinking about how he got Sora to go out with him. As he arrived in front of her door, he rang the doorbell and waited for her to come out. "I'll be there in a minute." Sora cried from behind the door. A few seconds later she came to open the door for Matt.

"Good morning Matt." She exclaimed, clearly excited to see her boyfriend so early in the morning.

"Good morning Sora." Matt replied, just as excited. "Are you ready to go yet?"

"Oh sorry, I'm not ready yet. I didn't know you'd be here so early." She started getting nervous, afraid Matt is going to be mad.

"Oh no don't worry about it." The blond was talking in a calm voice.

"Would you like to come in and sit down?"

Matt nodded. "Sure, I'd love to." He walked inside to be greeted by Mrs. Takenouchi.

"Why good morning Matt, how nice to see you here. Sora told me you two were going to the movies later. So how have you been lately?" Mrs. Takenouchi asked when she saw Matt walk through the door.

"Good morning Mrs. Takenouchi, I've been great lately, thank you for your concern." With the same politeness he showed last time he talked with her, he attempts to reply to everything she said. As the two were talking, Sora went back into her room to change.

After about five minutes, Sora walked out to find Matt waiting patiently for her. She looked around the house and noticed her mom was missing. "Where's my mom?"

"Oh she went to work in the flower shop." He stood up and walked next to Sora. "So Sora, you ready to go yet?"

"Yea, but do you want to eat breakfast first before we leave?" She heard her stomach growling and blushed in embarrassment.

Matt smiled at Sora's growling stomach. "Yea sure, no problem. I was planning to get some brunch with you first before going to the movies. So what do you want to eat?"

After a few minutes of thinking, Sora decided to just eat a simple omelette at her house. "Alright Matt, stay here and let me cook for you." Sora said.

"Why do I have to stay here? I can cook too you know." Matt started complaining. 'She must think I can't cook, well I'll show her.' He thought to himself. "Let me cook for you."

Sora stuck her tongue out at Matt. "No Matt, I'm cooking, now you stay here and relax." Before Matt could respond, Sora ran to the kitchen to start cooking. A few minutes passed and Matt went in to check on her. She was almost done with the omelette and was about to walk out with two plates. As she turned around, she bumped into Matt. "Hey Matt, didn't I tell you to sit down? I got this don't worry." Holding the two plates in front of her to show Matt that she was done, she said. "See? Now sit down and enjoy."

Matt was holding his hands out in defense and walking backwards. "Ok ok I believe you." With that the two of them sat down to eat in awkward silence. Trying to break the silence between them, Matt tried to start a conversation. "So what do you want to do later?"

"Well, I thought we were watching a movie." Sora looked confusedly at Matt.

"Well yea, but what else do you want to do?"

After a few minutes of thinking, she responded. "We can go to the park and take a walk, that should be fun, don't you think?"

Matt's face brightened up. "Sure, why not?" The two of them began to finish their brunch and walked out the door.

* * *

><p>What is going to happen on their first date? I hope I have time to write another chapter and upload it. Again, hope you enjoyed reading and please review. :D<p> 


	4. The Park

Sorry for the long upload guys. I got kind of addicted to these super long stories I found. Anyways, hope you enjoy the story.

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Digimon**

* * *

><p><strong>The Park<strong>

"That was a great movie, don't you think Matt?" Sora came walking out of the movie theater stretching her arms out. After sitting for an hour and a half, her body felt very stiff and needed a good stretch.

"Yea, I guess it was pretty good." Matt didn't have much interest in the movie they watched, but he didn't object watching it in fear of hurting Sora's feelings.

Sora turned around and looked at Matt, "So, what do you want to do now?" As soon as Sora said that, her stomach let out a low growl. She blushed in embarrassment.

Matt giggled at his girlfriend's growling tummy and said "I guess we can go get some lunch? We haven't eaten since that omelette from the morning." As soon as he said that, his stomach also let out a low growl and Sora just laughed at him.

"I guess you're just as hungry as I am." Sora said trying to hold in her laughter. With that, the two of them made their way to a nearby fast food restaurant.

As they walked inside, a bell on the door rang and the clerk behind the counter turned her head towards the two teens walking in. "Welcome, how may I help you?"

After looking at the menu for a minute or two, the two ordered whatever they wanted and sat down at a table. When the food was ready, they went to get it then sat back down to eat. Sora was talking about the movie they just saw, but Matt was just sitting quietly eating his food and listening to Sora half-heartedly. When Sora saw his lack of interest in the movie, she decided to change the subject. "So where do you want to go after we finish eating?"

Matt realized Sora's change of subject and looked up at her. "I guess we can go to the park after we're done eating." That was the first words he said since they sat down and he didn't have much enthusiasm behind it.

Sora gave Matt the death glare. "Come on Matt, even if you didn't enjoy the movie, can you still act happy? I mean we're on a date and all, so just relax."

"Alright, fine." Matt still seemed to be bored out of his mind. They finished eating their food walked out of the restaurant.

"Time for the park!" Sora shouted, grabbed Matt's arm, and dragged him towards the direction of the park.

At the park, the two of them were walking around holding hands awkwardly. This was their first date, so they both felt weird holding hands and being a couple. "Look at that cloud." Sora pointed to the sky above them, causing Matt to look up. The cloud they were looking at was shaped like a heart.

"Yea I guess it's pretty cool." Matt just shrugged it off and kept walking with Sora. They both decided to sit down and rest on a bench they saw. They were still holding hands as they sat down. Matt decided to start a conversation. "So, back at the flower shop, what did Tai talk to you about?"

Sora was taken aback by this question. She didn't know should she tell him or no. She understood that Matt is her boyfriend now, but she still doesn't know should she tell him about Tai asking her out the same day Matt did. "Oh, well he just wanted to ask me about life at the flower shop." Matt could tell she was trying to think of excuses, but didn't know why. He decided not to push her and the two of them continued talking about whatever crossed their mind.

* * *

><p>Tai Kamiya had just finished soccer practice and was on his way to get something to eat. He arrived at a fast food restaurant, bought a burger, then left on his way home. As he walked, he decided to take a detour home and go through the park. As he walked through the park, he saw the back of two heads sitting on a bench. "Hey, that looks a lot like Matt and Sora." Curious, Tai decided to walk towards the bench to see what the two of them were up to.<p>

"So, back at the flower shop, what did Tai talk to you about?" Tai heard Matt's voice, making him sure that it was Matt. One thing he couldn't get off his mind was why Matt asked Sora about the flower shop.

After a brief pause, Tai heard Sora respond back to Matt, "Oh, well he just wanted to ask me about life at the flower shop." In his mind, he was just thinking, 'Why is Matt asking her this? Does he want to ask Sora out too?' He was about to walk towards them and say hi when he saw the two of them get up and start walking away. When he looked closer, he saw the two of them were holding hands. Tai was shocked by the sight. His best friend and his childhood friend are going out without telling him. As he stared in shock, the couple in front of him walked away.

* * *

><p>"Let's go back home, I'll take you back to your apartment." Matt got up from the bench and helped Sora up.<p>

"Thanks Matt." Sora got up and stretched for a bit, then she grabbed Matt's hand and the two of them started walking toward Sora's house. They did not know that their best friend is watching them from behind.

The couple arrived in front of Sora's apartment door. As she opens the door, Biyomon was there to greet them at the door. "Welcome back Sora, how was your day with Matt?"

"It was fun," She smiled at Biyomon, then turns around and faces Matt. "See you tomorrow Matt"

"You too." With that, Sora went into her house and Matt started walking back towards his own house.

* * *

><p>Hopefully I'll have time and write another chapter in. Sorry if it's pretty bad, I had a bit of a writers block the whole story. Hopefully it wasn't too bad. Please review and await the next chapter<p> 


End file.
